


missing piece

by LabRatsWhore



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 we don’t know her, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Cass should have been resurrected in canon instead of the monstrosity that was 15x20, F/M, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, No beta we die like John Winchester, Pre-Poly, SPN is queer coded and we all know it but the writers deny it, Unplanned Pregnancy, fuck john winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: Dean Winchester was finally happy. But something was still missing.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Breana Davenport
Kudos: 1





	missing piece

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously this is totally self-indulgent and an example of me, the author using fanfiction as 'therapy' with all the bullshit going on in my life.
> 
> And since I just finished Supernatural on my birthday Tuesday the 9th, the hurt of what the writers did is still very fresh.

Breana was laying back on Dean’s bed, a book abandoned on the pillow while Miracle had his head in her lap, wanting to be petted some more. Dean was lying next to her, rubbing his hand over her not yet there baby bump.

“Hey Dean?” She whispered, conscious of the fact that it was pretty late at night, and while she had gotten the bunker out of standby mode and all the systems working, she still wasn’t sure how thin the walls were. 

“Yeah, sweetheart?” Dean glanced up at her. He looked tired, but pretty happy.

It was pretty weird how Jack had made Sam and Dean younger again, extended their time on earth after everything they had done.

Breana looked at Dean. “Do you think Jack could bring Cass back?” She asked quietly, unsure how he would react.

Dean looked down. “I don’t know. Why do you ask?”

Breana looked at Dean. “I don’t know. Just that he’s the one who healed my body so that I won’t have any more miscarriages or anything, and told us that we’re having a girl.”

Dean nodded, barely visible in the light coming from the nightlight. “Oh. I see.”

Breana nodded. “And I love you, but maybe I feel like something is missing.”

“Me too.” Dean whispered, pulling Breana closer. “Cass, I didn’t realize how I felt about him until it was too late. You, you’re amazing and wonderful and I shouldn’t deserve to have you, let alone have you carry my child. With everything my dad was, I couldn’t admit to myself that I liked men. Because of my dad and hunting I buried my feelings until Cass came along. And didn’t even realize I was having those feelings. “

Breana wrapped her arms tight around Dean’s neck. “I don’t deserve you either. I know I shouldn’t feel that way, just with everything that’s happened to me. I still can’t believe that I get to have a living baby, that Cass was able to fix my body enough for that. I have so much love to give, for you and Cass, and our little girl in here,” she put her hand over Dean’s on her stomach. “I can’t wait to be able to feel her kick, and once she comes she deserves to have all the people in her life that she can, my family and your chosen family. But I don’t want you to risk your life trying to bring Cass back, you’ve done that enough even before you met me.”

Dean chuckled. “I promise. I promise I won’t ever risk my life again. I didn’t think I’d ever get to have a life outside of hunting. I’m excited to be a real dad and not the half-assed parent I was to Jack and Claire.”

“Good. Now let’s find a way to get Cass back. For all of us.” Breana kissed Dean hard, bringing her hands up to wrap around his neck.


End file.
